


The Flash Faces An Enemy That Is Playing Mind Games With His Psyche

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Mirror Master - Fandom, The Flash (Comics), WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies, Gen, Team, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: The Flash is starting to lose his mind when the news reports of the Mirror Master is out on the streets in Central City while Sam Scudder who is the secret identity of the villain is currently in jail.What Flash does not know is that Paul Barrett who is Sam's lawyer is playing the role of the famed villain.Can the alien team called the Lexicon Bandits who are basically a Teen Titans (Cartoon Network) parody save The Flash from being killed by his enemy?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	1. Sam Scudder Has  A Talk With His Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Flash comic book series #130 which came out in the early 1960s. This story is updated to the current times but with a comic twist since Wordgirl has a hard time dealing with her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as their close family friend Panama Squirrel. I know that comic book stories that came out when I was a young child growing up in Panama won't sell today. But so what? I can live with old fashioned super hero stories that are not going to bend the knee to some groups.

Sam Scudder who is secretly The Mirror Master is behind bars at the Central City Correctional Center after the Flash captured him stealing jewels from a jewelry shop in the business row in downtown Central City.

The warden of the prison tells Sam Scudder who is in his prison jumpsuit that is colored burnt orange with the letters "Inmate" written on his back in a tough tone of voice "Sam, you have a visitor. His name is Paul Barrett. I will leave you two alone for a period of about ten minutes. Have fun discussing your future plans after the Flash caught you with your pants down so to speak."

Sam tells the warden in a tough tone of voice "Laugh at me all you want warden. I made a tactical error against the speed guy. When I get out of here, that motorhead will find out that I am scheduling his last dance if you know what I mean."

Warden starts to sing the first verses of the late Donna Summer tune "Last Dance" as Paul tells his client in a funny tone "Everyone these days like the music of that late artist. Okay Sam, I will get to the point. I can do something to get you out of this place soon. All I have to do is file papers to another..."

Sam tells his lawyer in a mean tone of voice "Nice try Paul. What the warden does not know is that in my cell, I have one of my mirrors that can force you to my bidding. With my trick mirror trick act, you will go to your office and put on my Mirror Master costume. You will be walking on the streets of Central City posing at the Mirror Master. My plan is to get the Flash to think that I broke free from prison while I am here inside this box. You got that? When I count to three, you will do as I say with no questions asked. One...two...three." Snaps his finger as Paul shakes his head as soon as the effects of being under the spell of his client has worn off.

Paul then asks the prison guard who has no knowledge of what happened behind bars since the room is soundproof to let him out of prison to execute Operation Mad Flash.

While Paul is leaving the prison grounds, Barry Allen who is secretly the Flash is spending time with his wife Iris West who is a reporter for a magazine in Central City as they are spending quality time with Jacqueline Moreno who is the mother of identical twin daughters Donna and Debi and the aunt of Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl at a coffee shop that is owned by Alexandria Garcia who is a native of Mexico who now lives in Central City.

Barry asks Jacqueline who is the company of her daughters as well as the parents of Becky Botsford who are Sally Botsford who is the district attorney in Fair City and her husband Tim who is a househusband and their son T J Botsford and his older sister Becky and her pet monkey Bob in a tone of being curious "What brings your relatives to Central City?"

Jacqueline tells Barry in a cool tone of voice "Barry first of all on behalf of members of my family as well as the Squirrel family, we came here for two reasons, one is that I am working a wrestling match against Alex Garcia (Pink Dream) who is the daughter of the owner of the coffee shop to benefit much needed equipment to the police in this town at the Jay Garrick Sports Arena. The other reason is that Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel will be doing a gymnastics show the evening before for the same charity. Your wife Iris is going to have a field day covering these events since my sports entertainment company Moreno Promotions has the best independent company in this region. It is not bragging if I have done what is right." Everyone nods at the remarks of Jacqueline who runs her business via word of mouth instead of what she calls "Kissing the rings out of the Devil's children." 

What Jacqueline means is that she is all business promoter who likes to have her shows rated G for everyone.


	2. The Fake Mirror Master Is Running In The Streets Of Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul Barrett who is the attorney who defended Sam Scudder who is the Mirror Master is taking his first steps to play the role of the fake version of the Flash's rival.  
> The catch is that will the Flash realize that unless Sam Scudder has a twin brother, Flash will be driven mad that his enemy is in jail while someone who impersonates him is running on the streets of Central City at the same time.  
> Can the Flash keep his sanity?

As soon as Barry Allen and his companion Iris West have finished their lunch at the restaurant that is owned by Alexandria Garcia which is called "The Central City Restaurant, Alexandria thanks all of her guests for coming in to her restaurant and having a good time enjoying their meal.

Alexandria then asks Jacqueline Moreno in a kind tone of voice "I understand that you are interested in wrestling my daughter Alex in an exhibition match. I would like to see the match at the sports arena when it plays, promise me that you will be nice to her."

Jacqueline tells Alexandria in a calm tone of voice "Don't panic Alexandria, your daughter will have the time of her life working with the baddest woman wrestler in this planet as well in Lexicon."

Becky Botsford who is the niece of Jacqueline suddenly starts to feel odd since her aunt has a bad habit of making comments that are close to breaking the super hero code of revealing too much about her planet of origin.

As soon as Becky is seen holding her head to simulate that she is feeling dizzy, her dad Tim Botsford asks his daughter in a concerned tone of voice "Pumpkin are you all right? You act like you have seen a ghost."

Becky replies to her dad in a calm tone of voice "I-I am okay dad. It is just that aunt Jacqueline made a comment that will have Miss Garcia think that we are all loony tunes."

Alexandria then hums the theme song from the Warner Brother cartoons as she shares a good laugh and slaps Becky on the back by telling her in a funny tone of voice "Oh come on Becky, Miss Jacqueline is just joking. Anyone knows that alien super heroes are just fictional characters. Your aunt is a riot of laughs with her tall stories."

Then as soon as the comments from Alexandria have calmed down, a news flash on the restaurant television says by a female reporter who works at the Central City News "News flash. A Mirror Master sighting is in progress. A man fitting his description was seen walking toward the Woody Bank. I have no idea if he plans to rob money from the bank or not. Stay tuned for further details. This is Gabi Few reporting."

Then as soon as the report has finished broadcasting on television, Barry Allen who is secretly the Flash tells his companion Iris "Iris since you like to cover the news of crimes in Central City, I would suggest going to cover that story for the news magazine while I contact the Flash. Nice meeting you Squirrel, Moreno and Botsford families, Iris and myself plan to be at that sports show tomorrow at the sports arena. Goodbye."

Alexandria then asks Jacqueline in a kind tone of voice "Miss Jacqueline, can I get an autograph from you for my daughter please?"

Jacqueline then tells Alexandria is a happy tone of voice "Sure. This is the first autograph I have been asked to do since a Central City cop pulled me over for running a stop sign last week. Just joking. I have the utmost respect for the police in this city. Who do I make out for?"

Alexandria tells Jacqueline in a kind tone of voice "Make it out to Alexandria Garcia. It will make me so happy that a lady pro wrestler than my daughter admires will win her match tomorrow. Just joking."

Jacqueline then tells her twin daughters Donna and Debi Moreno "See kids what happens when you are kind to your fans and haters? They like you since they know down deep inside of my swashbuckling image (Lady Raider plays a pirate character) they know that I am a sweet person. Here you go Miss Garcia. See you soon at this same restaurant same Lady Raider channel soon."

As soon at that event happens, the fake Mirror Master uses his mind control powers to trick the bank teller to give him all of the money from her till to him.

Fake Mirror Master then tells the bank clerk who is female in a sarcastic tone of voice "Nice doing business with you. Now at the count of three, you will not remember this incident at all." When he counts to three, Mirror Master at this time going out the door not knowing that the Flash is ready to pounce on him like a jaguar on his prey. More to come. I do not own the characters of Flash and Wordgirl.


	3. The Flash Is Shocked That His Foe Is Tougher Than He Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sam Scudder who is the secret identity of the Mirror Master is currently in his prison cell, his imposter Paul Barrett who is his lawyer is doing the bidding of his client by staging a robbery at a bank in Central City to draw the attention of The Flash who finds out that his enemy is smarter than he is.

Paul Barrett who is acting the role of the Fake Mirror Master is getting ready to meet his archrival the Flash as Barry Allen leaves the Central City restaurant that is owned by Alexandria Gracia by using his ring to change from Barry to the Flash by having his work clothes in a flash in an alley before coming out on the streets to take down his foe or so he thinks that will be the case.

As the fake Mirror Master is running away from the Central City bank with a moneybag that is loaded with cash that he stole from a female bank teller, he sees the Scarlet Speedster running toward him at a high rate of speed when suddenly the Flash steps in front of him by asking him in a tough tone of voice "Okay Mirror Master, taking money from a bank without having an account with them is called stealing. Would you like to surrender now?"

The fake Mirror Master then drops to his knees as he tells the Flash in a tone of repentance "Okay Scarlet Speedster, you have me beat like a drum. I surrender to you. When it snows in South Louisiana in the summer."

Then the fake Mirror Master hurls his moneybag that contains the stolen money into the chest of the Flash which knocks down the Flash since a powder of red smoke overcomes the Flash who collapses to the ground as he grabs his throat and coughs a few times.

When the Flash shakes off the effects of the red powder smoke, he notices that the fake Mirror Master has vanished in thin air as Flash is saying tp himself "This is very odd for the Mirror Master to throw a moneybag that was loaded with that chemical that can stun even Superman. Now that my head is clearing from the effects of the stun smoke, he vanished like this incident never happened. Oh my head feels like I have been over by a lady wrestler who jumped me for an autograph at an autograph session last week. I will have to visit the correctional center to see if the Mirror Master is still in jail or did he somehow break loose."

While the Flash runs away from the scene of the incident, Becky Botsford and her monkey partner Bob who are secretly Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface have left the restaurant with her parents Tim and Sally Botsford.

Becky tells her parents in a strange tone of voice "Mom and dad. Either we are living in the Twilight Zone or a crime was committed here that will require the actions of..."

Then Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel who is the company of his wife of 12 years Valerie who is a cooking teacher at Woodview Elementary where Becky attends class with Bob and her younger brother T J tells the Botsford family in a warm tone of voice "Don't panic Becky and your relatives. This case looks like one that the members of the Lexicon Bandits will have to assist the Flash in solving. The Flash is the fastest man in the world. But even he needs some assistance in dealing with this character."


	4. The Mirror Master Is Still In Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Scudder who is secretly the villain the Mirror Master is currently in prison has executed his plan to have the Flash start to doubt himself that he was in Central City robbing a bank while he is still behind bars.
> 
> What Flash does not know is that Mirror Master has hired his attorney Paul Barrett to pose as himself in an attempt to make the Flash retire from crimefighting since the Flash cannot function as a superhero who is nuttier than Panama Squirrel on a three day fast.

The Flash (Barry Allen) is seen running away at full speed to visit the Central City Correctional Center to see if his archrival the Mirror Master has escaped prison and committed a crime by stealing money from a bank or has he been in prison all of the time.

When the Flash arrives at the correctional center by the front gate, the security guard at the front entrance greets the superhero by asking the hero in a cool tone of voice "Hello Flash. What brings you to the correctional center if it does not invade your privacy."

The Flash replies to the male guard who is a Caucasian male about 21 years of age in a warm tone of voice "Hello security guard that I have seen for the first time. I came here to see the warden of this prison. There was a Mirror Master sighting in Central City. He stole money from a bank. When I tried to stop him, he hurled a bag loaded with cash that knocked me down. He then vanished into thin air."

The security guard then thinks to himself "Either the Flash is losing his mind or he has been watching too many reruns of the Twilight Zone." (Speaking) "Okay Flash, when I open the front gate, you can go see the warden. After I send him a message that you are here on important business."

After the security guard makes a phone call to the warden's office, he gets the reply to send the Flash inside. As soon as the gate opens, the Flash enters the building at superspeed to visit the warden who is walking around the prison cells looking at all of the criminals behind bars when the Flash sees the warden who shakes hands with the superhero of Central City.

The Flash then asks the warden in a tone of concern "Warden Wolfe. Am I going mad that the Mirror Master has escaped prison about fifteen minutes ago since I saw him robbing a bank in Central City,"

Warden Wolfe then tells the Flash in a comical tone of voice "Nice to see you again Flash. As far I know, Sam Scudder has been in his prison cell for the entire time since he started his punishment began a month ago. He has been under guard for the whole day. In fact he is staring at us from his prison cell."

Sam who is dressed in his prison jumpsuit which is colored orange tells the Flash with a sneer on his face "Hello Flash. For your information I have been here all of the time. If I were in your shoes, I would take a vacation from fighting crime. What is that saying from your friend Superman again? Oh it is 'A healthy Superman means a safe Metropolis.' (Doomsday Superman) I would heed his advice. See you in the funny papers soon." (Thinking) "I have him over a barrel. Soon to come, I will have my attorney Paul Barrett play the role of the Trickster. It is just a matter of time before Flash loses his confidence as well as his mind." 

Then Warden Wolfe tells the Flash "Nice seeing you again Flash. You have been working too hard. Take it easy on your crime fighting. Even superheroes need a vacation from time to time. Goodbye."

Flash then shakes Warden Wolfe's hand as he runs away from the prison to resume his role as Barry Allen who has a meeting scheduled with Sally Botsford who is the district attorney of Fair City in his home so they can discuss crime fighting tips from each other.

Meanwhile back at the rental home that the Botsford family that is next to the Squirrel family and Moreno family in an area of rental houses in Central City are holding a meeting of the minds at the Botsford home, Robert Squirrel who is the father of gymnast/musician Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel who is a member of the Lexicon Bandits along with identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their cousin Becky Botsford to have an emergency meeting.

The Colonial City Detective has a plan to assist the Flash keep his sanity since as Detective Squirrel would say "Unless the Mirror Master has a twin brother, he is not able to be at two places at once."


	5. Barry Allen meets with the secret identities of the Lexicon Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen who is secretly The Flash is heading home to spend some quality time with his best friend Iris West in his home in Central City as he is scheduled to meet with members of the Botsford, Moreno and Squirrel families to discuss how to deal with the crime wave in Central City.

As soon as the Flash arrives at the home where he lives with his wife Iris, he changes back into being Barry Allen by pressing his ring to change his costume to being himself again.

When Barry opens the door to his home, he is amazed to see Iris in the company of Fair City District Attorney Sally Botsford as well as Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel and his former partner in the Portobelo Panama Police Force Ronnie Moreno who are sitting on a table with the children of the families of all of the team members who are Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl, identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno aka The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus and Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel watching television in the living room while the adults are having a meeting to deal with the recent crime wave in Central City.

Barry then sees the gang as he calls them as he says to the group in a funny tone of voice "I am either attending a meeting of the Central City underground or the Flash is attending a Justice League meeting. By the way Ronnie nice shirt that you are wearing. It looks cool on you."

The shirt that Ronnie is wearing reads on a white background "Pink Dream In Two." (Pink Dream is the ring name of lady pro wrestler Alex Gracia who will take on the Lady Raider who is Ronnie's wife who will be working a match for a local charity in Central City to benefit the Central City Police to receive a well deserved pay raise from the proceeds of the event sponsored by Moreno Promotions which runs family friendly wrestling shows in the Fair City region as a slap at a certain pro wrestling promoter that she refers to as a "Promoter of Bimbos."

Ronnie tells Barry in a kind tone of voice "Thank you Barry. My wife Jacqueline is asking me to model this shirt since she is looking forward to giving the fans the best show since Rocky Balboa took on Mason 'The Line' Dixon."

Barry snickers at the thought that his wife Iris will be writing an article on the charity event as Ronnie tells Barry in a cool tone of voice "Now that we have the comic relief out of the way, I understand that your best friend The Flash has been losing his confidence dealing with the Mirror Master being in prison as well being in the streets. My former partner Robert Squirrel has some ideas what is happening. Let me call my daughter Gabrielle to give a theory on what is happening with your challenge having to deal with a person being in two places at once. Dee Dee please come here with the laptop so Barry has an idea of what may be happening with the problem."

Gabrielle then tells her friends "Girls I will come back soon. My dad wants me to assist Barry to try to track down who is going down with the case of the villain who is walking the streets at the same time that he is in prison."

Then Gabrielle who tends to be showoff runs like a speedster to attend the meeting with her laptop in her hand as Becky Botsford thinks to herself "I am just wondering why Dee Dee likes to break the rules of showing off her powers in front of guests in our presence."

As soon as Gabrielle shows her dad the laptop, Robert shows the image of an attorney named Paul Barrett who has been acting kind of strange lately when he talks to the press after he defends persons at trials in Central City like he is a strange trance.

When Barry sees the image of the attorney on her laptop he is shocked to see someone who defended all of the criminals that Flash captured recently. Barry tells Robert in a cool tone of voice "I am either living in the Twilight Zone or in a Bizarro world. Thank goodness you guys are watching my back. This is even better than the meetings with the Justice League."

Gabrielle returns back to her friends by walking back to her friends as Becky tells her rival and friend in a funny tone of voice "Gabrielle if I live to be 100 years of age, I will never understand why you are such an oddball."

Gabrielle replies to Becky in a funny tone of voice "Come on Becky. Since we joined your group a few years ago, the fun fighting crime has come to a higher level. Kids like us once again."


	6. Getting To Know The Lexicon Bandits Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Barry Allen is in his home with his wife Iris West Allen and having a chat with Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel, he finds out that a possible suspect is the lawyer who defended the Mirror Master.  
> Barry now has the suspicion that Debi Isthmus may be the imposter who plays the role of the villain.

While Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl is in the company of her monkey partner Bob who is secretly Captain Huggyface who are in the company of their close friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel (Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel) as well as her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno (The Isthmus Sisters) playing video games on their own laptop computer while their parents are speaking to Barry Allen (The Flash) and his wife Iris West Allen who knows that her husband is a super hero having a chat about the weird crimes that have happened in Central City, Barry is amazed that Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel who is billed as the "Second Best Detective" next to Batman had his daughter show him a suspect that could be playing the role of his enemies while the Mirror Master is in jail at the same time.

Barry tells Robert in a cool tone of voice "Robert. I do not know how to repay you this favor. Just one dumb question to ask you."

Robert tells Barry in a sly tone of voice "Go for it."

Barry replies to Robert in a curious tone of voice "How do you know this being a fact? There are rumors that Debi Isthmus is known for playing the role of stand in when she battle crime alongside Wordgirl and her sister. Could she be playing a prank on me?"

Robert tells Barry in a mad tone of voice "Barry you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Unless Debi has been brainwashed by a foe in battle, she would never do something like that. She admires the Justice League Of America. In fact if Debi Isthmus is a criminal, may Alex Gracia have a lightning bolt strike on her backside right now."(The twins are known as the Bad Girls Of The Isthmus)p>

Then Debi morphs into the female wrestler known as the Pink Dream dressed in her wrestling leotards which are colored pink yelling "Ouch!" as she rubs her bottom and then returns to being herself again.

Becky tells her cousin in an angry tone of voice "Showoff!" 

Debi grins at her cousin and tells her in a soft tone of voice "Come on Becky. You know that your aunt could beat up the Pink Dream inside of the Roberto Duran Gymnasium in a heartbeat if she wanted to. But since she is sweet as sugar, she will let Pink Dream beat her..." Robert makes the hand gesture of slashing his throat in order to shut up his best friend not to give away the results of the wrestling match.

Then Barry tells Detective Squirrel in a cool tone of voice "And Superman thinks that Kid Flash (Wally West) is a first class jerk. He is really a nice super hero who is known for getting the skins of his Teen Titans mates with his smart aleck comments."

Then the Colonial City detective shakes Barry's hand as he leaves the home with the company of his family and friends as Barry tells Iris in a cool tone of voice "I feel better now. At least the second best detective in the world has given the Flash a clue where to start ending this crime spree."

Barry then tells Iris in a cool tone of voice "Have fun getting an interview with Lady Raider. I understand that she is kind of loony tune when she is in her character." (A heel wrestler that asks everyone in the building "Who is better than me outside of Panama?")

Iris then tells Barry in cool tone of voice "Come on Barry. Lady Raider has been married to a former New York Yankees relief pitcher for 20 years and they twin daughters to boot. Compared to the villains that the Flash battles against, she is putty in my hands."


	7. What Is The Mirror Master Doing Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul Barrett who is the attorney of Mirror Master is now ready to execute his next plan to break the confidence of the Flash by having an impostor walk around Central City pretending to be the Trickster while the real Trickster is under lock and key at the correctional center.  
> However the Flash will have that rookie super heroine Panama Squirrel get her first test under fire battling Trickster.

While the Botsford, Moreno and Squirrel families are leaving Barry Allen's apartment to get ready for rehearsals for the opening act of the pro wrestling exhibition show promoted by both Jacqueline Moreno and Ancon Easy Wrestling (A parody of All Elite Wrestling), the fake Mirror Master is walking down the street when she sees a young lady who is in her mid 20s walking in her civilian clothes which are a pink tee shirt that reads "Pink Dream" and tan long pants walking toward a health club for a workout at the punching bag to prepare for her exhibition bout with the heel wrestler from Lexicon who is the mom of the twins and the aunt of Becky and her younger brother T J.

Paul Barrett who is playing the role of the Trickster whistles at Alexandria "Alex" Gracia by saying to her in a cool tone of voice "Young lady with the pink hair, where are you going? My name is the Trickster. How are you doing?"

Alex who is happy that her wrestling rival has promised not to get rough with her tells the Flash villain who has orange hair, wears a mask and wears a costumes with stripes on him in a kind voice "My name is Alexandria Gracia, my friends call me Alex. You must be a fan of mine. Do you want my autograph? Step right up."

What Trickster does not know is that Alex is wearing a wire on her clothing that is connected to Detective Squirrel who has a radio attached in his office at the hotel that he is sharing with his wife Valerie and their daughter Gabrielle so he can instruct her what to do in case someone wants to get fresh with her if you know what I mean. It rhymes with flex.

As soon as the Trickster approaches the female wrestler who looks Hispanic due to her complexion to get her autograph, detective Squirrel who is the company of his daughter Gabrielle then hears on the audio tape the Trickster telling the young lady "Okay Alex, I am the Trickster, I not only want to get your autograph, I want to kiss your pretty lips."

Alex then gets angry at the fake Trickster as she yells into the wire "Help. A loon wants to rape me. Get away from me you pervert."

As soon as the Trickster is about to kiss her lips, she slaps him in the face on his right cheek with her right hand and then she kicks him in the right shin as she flees the scene so fast that she could beat the late Florence Griffith Joyner to a nearby building where she hides away from the villain.

Then as soon as Robert gets the message from Alex, he tells Gabrielle who is not only a great gymnast but also a drummer for a tribute band of "Paul Revere And The Raiders" in a voice of excitement "Dee Dee change into your Panama Squirrel costume and go get this jerk before Jacqueline loses her meal ticket I mean the Pink Dream from getting hurt."

Then Gabrielle who is wearing his navy blue tee shirt that reads "Catch The Wave at River Hato." and white pants says "You are history bud." as she changes into her white leotard with a blue and red mask that covers her eyes and her gold medal that covers her chest area (similar to Iron Man's source of his power) and her red cape as she flies toward the area near the gym where Alex was going to work out.< Waves is the nickname of River Hato Elementaty School where Dee Dee attends school which is a school for young superheroes like D C Super Hero Girls./p>

While this was going on Barry Allen hears on the local police radio that a villain named The Trickster has been spotted in an attempt to harm a lady wrestler, Barry says to himself since his wife Iris has left the home to do an interview with the Lady Raider "The Trickster at his tricks again. Time for the Flash to do his duty."

As soon as both the Flash and Panama Squirrel leave their homes, they are running side by side when Flash sees the Hispanic alien matching him step for step as Flash asks the heroine in a cool tone of voice "My instincts are telling me that you are Dee Dee Squirrel."

Panama Squirrel then tells the Flash in a serious tone of voice "You are right Flash. I know what I do is breaking the rules of superheroes not to reveal our secret identities to the public. In my case my teammates the Lexicon Bandits have ways to make people our trade secrets with music. Let us team up and save the Pink Dream from being harmed. You lead and I will follow you. Two heads are better than one head coach." She smiles at the Flash who gives her a thumbs up as they focus on double teaming the villain.

Then as soon as the Trickster is asking where is his meal ticket I mean his victim, Panama Squirrel and the Flash are seen running at full speed at the villain as the Trickster asks the Flash in a sarcastic tone of voice "Flash has himself a helper or you are a hit with women by making their children. Come get of some of this from me." Trickster then hurls a boxing glove that is attached to a machine from his right hand at Panama Squirrel who decides to play the role of a macho woman as she gets struck in her right temple which "knocks her out".

Then the Trickster tells the Flash in a sarcastic tone of voice "Okay super speed man, either come to get me or take care of Chocolate Girl, your choice. Goodbye." Then he vanishes into thin air.

As soon as the Trickster vanishes into thin air, Alex comes out of the safety zone and she runs toward the Flash as she is crying at the sight of Panama Squirrel laying on the ground with her eyes closed. Alex thinks that Panama died since she feels guilty that she should have taken care of the villain. 

Flash then yells on the top of his lungs "Trickster! You will pay for this. I swear it." Alex is amazed that Flash has a violent temper.

Then Panama opens her eyes as she tells the Flash and Alex "Did any on you get the license plate of that choo choo train that ran me over?" Alex at this time looks to the sky and whispers "Thank you Jesus." Okay I know if was in her shoes and was getting to get my behind beaten up get some help from Above. 

Alex then using her hunches based on the voice of Panama "If she is not Gabrielle Squirrel, then I am a sissy." as she is thinking.

At this Panama takes off her mask on her eyes as Alex yells "Dee Dee Squirrel? Kid what you went through I would not wish I would not wish on my worst enemy."

Panama tells Alex in a funny tone of voice "Alex if God wanted me dead during battle against any villains in Fair City, you and I would be speaking Spanish today." A jab at their ethnicity. 

Flash then is thinking to himself "And I thought Wally West is a jerk according to the gospel of Robin of the Teen Titans." More to come.


	8. Out goes the Panamanian Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fake Trickster vanishes into thin air, Panama Squirrel who took a punch from the Trickster's boxing glove has regained her senses from the attempted knockout punch from the fake Trickster as she decides against getting medical attention for a possible concussion. The story picks up here.

As soon as Panama Squirrel has regained her senses of what happened when the fake Trickster hurled a boxing glove blow from his costume, the Flash tells Panama in a voice of concern "Isthmus are you sure that you are okay? Getting hit in the temple of yiur face can be scary for anyone to deal with. You need medical help."

Panama at this point shakes her head as she sees both the Pink Dream and Flash staring at her with a look of concern by telling the duo in a calm tone of voice "Come on Flash. Have you or Pink Dream ever been knocked by the use of chloroform?" 

Both of them shake their heads as of say "No."

Panama then tells the Flash in a cool tone of voice "That blow to my right temple just made me feel like I was hit by a freight train in Gatun Panama. I am okay. Wait my medal Golden is telling me that what happened to me was an illusion. (Both Alex and Flash then make the hand gesture "She is nuttier than a squirrel."

Flash then asks Panama in a cold tone of voice "Golden can see things that Alex and myself cannot see? Tell us about it."

Panama then tells the duo in a funny tone of voice "Okay first of all just because my hero name is Squirrel, do not confuse me with Squirrel Girl. I tell you that I am okay. Do you want to know where the Trickster is?"

Flash then tells his rookie superhero in a calm tone of voice "Okay tell us where the Trickster is located?"

Panama Squirrel then tells the Flash "According to my golden medal senses, the Trickster is located at the attorney's office where Paul Barrett is located. Can I come with you?"

Flash then tells Panama Squirrel in a harsh tone of voice "Sorry Panama, no offense intended but I will deal with the attorney by myself. I do not want you to pass away on your first assignment. Just take Alex to her home and relax a little. I really appreciate the help you gave me. See you later, Goodbye Pink Dream." Then the Flash leave the area at super speed as Panama tells Alex in a kind tone of voice "Alex can you give me your autograph. Please?"

Alex then tells Panama Squirrel in a cute tone of voice "Of course I will sign your autograph. Gabrielle Squirrel. Do not worry your secret is safe with me." Alex then signs the autograph from Panama's notebook that she carries on her utility belt that possesses both tears and sleep gas as her main weapons. The red button has the tear gas while the blue button has the sleep gas as a tribute to her idol Batman. 

Panama then tells Alex in a cool tone of voice "Thank you Alex. Would you like me to fly you home?"

Alex replies "Of course I will be riding on your back while you take me home." Then as soon as Alex rides on the back of the heroine, the Pink Dream is thrilled that someone that admires her is being so nice to her.

Meanwhile back at the home where Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl, she is seen talking to her pet monkey Bob who is secretly Captain Huggyface as they are playing solitaire.

Becky asks Bob in a concerned tone of voice "I wonder why Gabby is? She has gone a while."

Bob then tells Becky in a tone of voice of concern "Becky you know that Gabrielle insists not to call her Gabby. Just call her Dee Dee. I am sure that our friendly rival will return soon to get us to speed what is going in the Flash hometown. Speak of the devil herself, she just flew by the room with a lady in pink hair riding on her back."

When Becky looks out the window to see Panama taking a friend home, she tells Bob in a funny tone of voice "Next thing that Dee Dee will tell us, is she now the the moms taxi of Central City." More to come.


	9. Panama Squirrel reveals her past to a pro wrestler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle Squirrel who is secretly Panama Squirrel has spilled the beans of her super hero past to female pro wrestler Alex Gracia after she flew her home to the YMCA where she is staying for her upcoming charity wrestling match against the Lady Raider.  
> Watch out for fireworks since her mates do not like her giving away secrets to strangers.

By the time that Panama Squirrel has taken her friend lady wrestler Pink Dream Alex Gracia to her destination at the Central City YMCA where is training for her upcoming bout versus the Fair City women's top heel wrestler Lady Raider, she thanks the Lexicon super hero by telling her in a kind voice "Wow, that flight from the scene of the crime to my destination was the greatest thrill in my lifetime since I graduated from Texas A & M University."

Panama replies in a kind tone of voice "That is nice of you to tell me that. I like the Aggies sports team myself. Well enjoy your workout. Just do not tell anyone my secret identity since hardly anyone will believe that I am an alien from another planet and a gymnast."

Alex asks her "I wonder why is that?"

Panama Squirrel then tells the professional lady wrestler in a cool tone of voice "Beats me. Get it? Beats me? Drummer for a female tribute band of 'Paul Revere And The Raiders' and a gymnast who looks like Gabby Douglas does not sell tickets to wrestling shows. Don't worry about me. That blow that came from the Trickster just dazed me. I recover quickly from beatings."

Alex then thinks to herself "Panama is right. Who in their right minds would believe that a teen plays music from a rock and roll band that was named after one of the American heroes of the revolution? My fans would think that I have taken too many piledriver to my head. Life goes on bruh." Okay so Alex can act cool at times.

As soon as Panama returns to her guest home by flying back quickly, Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl who is in the company of her pet monkey Bob and her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno who see the mouse on Panama's right temple of her face as she changes back into Gabrielle Squirrel. Mouse denotes a bruise. 

Becky asks her rival and friend in a tone of concern "Dee Dee (her code name) what happened to you? Are you okay since I see a mouse right near your right temple?"

Gabrielle then tells her friend in a cool tone of voice "Becky I am all right. As you know when I was training to be a super hero back in Portobelo Panama, one of the last of super hero training, a stranger used a wet rag that possessed a sleeping chemical that knocked me out light an unpaid light bill. When I came to my senses, I woke up inside of a dark room which had gentlemen who sat behind a desk talking to me. One of them identified himself as Carlos Lewis who worked in boxing matches and his partner was Allen Lewis who played in the Major Leagues with the Oakland Athletics baseball team. They told me that my instructor who was Colonel Fishman who was a colonel in the U S Army who is now retired and living in Colon Panama ordered my capture so I would get my farewell present to leave Panama to come work with you and your cousins. The two gentlemen then drew machetes and told me to take a knee so they could give me my moniker 'Panama'. After the machete was touched on both of my shoulders, Carlos told me (imitates his voice if he were female) 'Panamanian you are now going to fight crime as Panama Squirrel. Serve our nation proudly." I hugged both of them and thanked the colonel for training me as my family moved to Fair City. Not a dry eye in the house as Reverend Mike Brown served as a witness and he cried like a baby since he was my spiritual adviser.

Then Donna asks her close friend in a tense voice "Okay Dee Dee, where did the Flash go? Did he chase some female wrestlers for their autographs?"

Dee Dee then tells her close friend "No silly. The Flash went to visit the lawyer Paul Barrett to see if he can reveal information about what is happening to the appearances of the villains at the same time they were in prison. I fear for his safety since my dad tells me that lawyers are not supposed to reveal anything that they learned about their clients."

Debi then tells her friend "Just like your bad habit of telling everyone that you are a super hero. Let me guess. You told the Pink Dream that Panama Squirrel and Dee Dee are the same person."

Dee Dee then tells her close mates in a sarcastic tone of voice "Does Violet Heaslip and Todd Ming know who you are since you are related? You do not have to be Batman to figure that one out." 

Becky then tells her mates in a tone of anger "Do not ever tell me where this dojo is located."

Debi starts to speak by saying in a cheerful tone of voice "It is located next to the Buccaneers restaurant."

Becky gets in Debi's grill as she being held back by Donna and Gabrielle by saying to her as she points her finger to her face. "Ever! I would rather have Miss Power spit in my face than learning where you and your friends trained and why you can be such a jerk."


	10. Look out Flash. You are headed for a trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash who is Barry Allen has decided to take the advice of Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel that due to his years of detective work, he believes that Sam Scudder who is the Mirror Master who has hired his lawyer to play the role of his character while he in prison at the same time that he has been seen in Central City.  
> The Flash will try to get to the bottom of this matter. One catch. Lawyers are like pastors of churches. What happens in their business stays there.

While The Flash is running at super speed toward the office of Central City lawyer Paul Barrett who was not successful in keeping Mirror Master and the other members of the Rogues Gallery out of prison, the members of the Lexicon Bandits who are in their secret identities of Donna Moreno (Donna Isthmus), her younger sister Debi Moreno, her cousin Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl. her monkey partner Bob Botsford aka Captain Huggyface as well as their rival Gabrielle Squirrel aka Panama Squirrel who are inside their hotel room in Central City.

Becky at this point the heat between the heroines has calmed down after she threatened to punch her cousin Debi for saying the magic word namely "Dojo" which is the former military base that was managed by the Panamanian military until the rogue leader was overthrown by a rebel group of soldiers who wanted their chosen leader to lead them to to replace the rogue leader.

Gabrielle who is nicknamed "Dee Dee" since it is the first initial of her close friends Donna and Debi Moreno asks Becky in a calm tone of voice "Becky can I ask you one dumb question?"

Becky tells her crosstown rival in a sweet tone of voice "Shoot!"

Gabrielle tells her rival in a funny tone of voice "If I knew that you wanted to have your picture taken, I would have used my camera to take your picture and feature it on my bedroom wall. Now the question I am going to ask you is does the word 'dojo' offend you like when someone calls me 'Squirrel Girl' or 'Gabby'?' You know what happens to them. They flee from me like a cockroach avoids being poisoned by a spray from Raid."

Becky tells her rival in a sweet tone of voice "Let me honest with you. I do not like the word dojo since the image of where you were given your moniker. Getting knocked out with a sleep rag made me kind of ill since your story is so far fetched that your commanding officer was so mean to you." 

Gabrielle tells Becky in a cool tone "That is okay Becky. Colonel Fishman (her commanding officer) told me that I was his favorite student in physical education class. Wait a minute. My sixth sense (Her gold medal she calls Golden is sending her a vision on her mind that the Flash is in trouble.) is telling me that the Flash is running into a trap. We need to form a team to rescue him."

Donna and Debi Moreno who have known their former classmate back in Portobelo Panama then tell Becky in one voice "Becky we are needed to assist the Flash from being a crime victim. Since you are our leader, you and the captain come up with our assignments."

Becky then tells her mates in a tone of concern "Okay team, here is our team assignments. Huggy, myself and Squirrel Girl I mean Panama will be going to see what we can do to assist the Flash. Twins you follow us to the building and watch for any unusual activity. By the way Debi, I am sorry I blew up at you. Friends once again?"

Debi tells Becky in a kind tone of voice "Sure amiga. I should have kept my comments to myself. Shake hands and let us go to rescue our host." The duo then shake hands and hug each other. The heroes are now ready to take care of business as they are now in their work clothes.

Meanwhile Flash arrives at the office of the lawyer as Paul sits behind his desk. When Flash asks him point blank if he has been playing the role of his enemies, Paul replies to the hero in a sarcastic tone of voice "Come on Flash. What I did to that Panamanian punk (Panama is an American citizen) is none of your business. Anything that Mirror Master told me is off limits for you to know. Get lost."

Flash at this time is extremely angry at the lawyer by getting close to him yelling "Listen up Barrett, I swear if you harmed my student, you will endure my wrath. For the record Panama is a sweet child who was caught off guard. also if you kissed that female wrestler (Alex Gracia) without her permission, it is called rape."

Paul then reaches inside his top drawer to pick up a pipe that contains a powerful sleep chemical that will send Flash to a quick sleep since the fumes coming from the pipe overpower the Flash who upon inhaling the smoke from the pipe cause him to feel lightheaded and woozy as the Flash grabs his throat and coughs a few time before he falls down on his face down on the floor as Paul says to the Flash "Lights out Flash. Nice doing business with you. Too bad when you wake up, the end of your crimefighting career will come to an end with a bang." The way that Barrett did not pass out was that he took a pill before the Flash arrived to block out any fumes that would have knocked him out as well as the Flash.


End file.
